


Jealous

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, filthy smut, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Ignis was not flirting with that man at the market but Noctis is convinced he was and Ignis' prince is greedy and vengeful.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Jealous

Ignis is having quite a lovely day. At least at first. They get an early start, retrieve a bounty and stop in Lestallum to pick up some supplies for the next few days. Ignis always loves the chance to gather fresh produce. It just tastes better and creating satisfying meals for his three very different lovers gives him no small amount of pleasure.

Today there’s a new vendor or, rather, Mister Flaxum’s grandson is minding the stall for the afternoon. Ignis doesn’t quite catch his name but the young man in question is about his age, mid to late twenties, very handsome and very well dressed. He’s keen and helpful as Ignis asks about the best and freshest items at the stall. He’s even a little playful. Ignis usually isn’t much interested in other human beings. He has a low tolerance for bullshit and he only has eyes for his handsome teammates, of course, but this young man in particularly charming. Ignis finds himself laughing along.

“Yes, five of those,” Ignis decides.

“You’re gearing up to make a feast,” the young man teases. “Need anyone to help you eat all this?”

“ _Well_ ,” Ignis drawls, about to politely decline when—

“Ignis,” Noctis seems to manifest out of nowhere, grabbing Ignis’ hand fiercely. Ignis startles. Noctis isn’t usually one for public displays of affection. The road must be rubbing off on him?

“Just a moment, Darling,” Ignis tries to divert.

“It’s getting late. If we don’t go find a Haven soon we’ll be driving in the dark.” Noctis grunts.

“I know,” Ignis assures gently, “just—”

“ _Now_.” Noctis hisses.

Ignis feels a ripple run down his spine. He can’t deny his Prince anything under normal circumstances but a direct order? However could he say no? He’s not exactly sure what’s going on but he’s sure Noctis will explain when they’re out of the market. Perhaps he’s seen an Imperial unit pulling into town?

“Thank you,” Ignis salutes the shopkeeper, taking his bags.

“Anytime,” the handsome young man assures, eyes flickering ever so briefly over Noctis.

* * *

Noctis is quiet the whole drive out of town. Ignis assumes that he’s tired. They’ve had a rough week overall and while things are turning out for the best now it has been exhausting. Even Prompto is a little less shiny and perky than his usual self. Ignis intends to take care of all of them, soothe them, help them recuperate but then they set up camp.

“I was thinking—” Ignis reaches for his apron.

“No,” Noctis announces, “you’re not cooking tonight.”

“Noct, the produce will taste best tonight while its fresh.” Ignis argues.

Gladio snickers softly.

Ignis is confused.

“Get in the tent, Ignis.” Noctis orders.

“Pardon?” Ignis blinks.

“ _Now._ ” Noctis stresses sharply.

“I—Yes, of course.” Ignis fumbles to comply. Noctis is a strange creature at the best of times but an order is an order and Ignis never sets out to upset his liege.

“ _Stay_.” Noctis orders curtly to Prompto and Gladio before following Ignis into the tent.

Ignis is so confused.

He’s just gotten his shoes off when Noctis surges into his lap, straddling his thighs. Ignis fumbles, catching the Prince, and Noctis’ fingers coil in his hair yanking him into a searing kiss.

Ignis eases.

Noctis is insatiable, this makes more sense.

“Darling,” Ignis snorts, arms secured around Noctis’ trim waist. “If this is what you wanted you just—”

“You were flirting.” Noctis rumbles like an animal.

“Pardon…?” Ignis blinks.

“That man, in the market,” Noctis accentuates dangerously. “You were flirting with him.”

“No,” Ignis shakes his head, “of course not. You—”

Ignis doesn’t get another chance to explain himself before Noctis grinds his ass down against his groin. Ignis hisses, trying to find his words carefully;

“Highness—”

“Shut up,” Noctis orders, grabbing his jaw and thrusting his fingers into Ignis’ mouth till he hits the back of his throat and the adviser can’t suck anymore. “I don’t want to hear it. You’re going to apologise for humiliating your Prince in public.”

Ignis splutters, choking, but doesn’t dare push Noctis away.

He’s already getting hard.

“You want to act like a slut and flirt with strangers? Fine.” Noctis snorts, nipping at Ignis’ earlobe. “I’ll just remind you whose slut you are.”

Noctis grinds down again, ripping a moan out of Ignis’ spread lips.

Ignis doesn’t want to shame them, never, but there’s something delicious about being wanted, about Noctis asserting his ownership and authority…

Ignis is a weak pervert.

Noctis withdraws his fingers from Ignis’ mouth and starts yanking his shirt buttons open.

“Maybe I should take you to the outpost at Hammerhead, huh? If you want to act like such a fucking slut for commoners maybe I should let a slew of dirty hunters fuck you. If that’s what you want, Ignis—”

“No, Highness,” Ignis groans, “I just want you and the others. That’s all. I swear I only—”

Ignis moans, Noctis’ nails dragging over his naked ribs and trailing up to pinch and twist his nipples.

“You just want us? Is that so?” Noctis supposes. “Well, then you should apologise to _all_ of us. Don’t you think?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ignis purrs.

Noctis twists his nipple a little rougher.

“Yes, _Highness,”_ Ignis quickly corrects.

“Good.” Noctis slaps him laxly, refocusing him. “First, you’re going to apologise to me by not cumming until I give you explicit permission. Understood?”

“Yes Highness,” Ignis groans. He’s never good at that game but if it makes Noctis happy he’ll comply.

“Secondly…” Noctis crawls out of Ignis’ lap, sitting beside him and hollering; “Prompto!”

Prompto gives an audible cheer outside and scurries into the tent.

“Yes Highness?” He greets, playful and bright eyed.

“Ignis wants to apologise to you.” Noctis announces. “Why don’t you come hear his apology?”

“Oh, of course,” Prompto grins, crawling into the tent. “How is he going to apologise exactly, Highness?”

“However you think is appropriate, Prom.” Noctis assures, arm slung around Ignis’ shoulders.

“Well…” Prompto smooths his hands up Ignis’ tense thighs. “I really want to be able to appreciate this apology. So maybe I should suck his cock while he grovels?”

“I think that’s fair,” Noctis nods.

Ignis groans, Prompto’s clever little fingers unbuckling his pants.

“He’s already so hard, Highness,” Prompto croons.

“Don’t cum.” Noctis snaps his teeth against Ignis’ earlobe. “You hear me? This isn’t about you. This is about you proving how sorry you are.”

“Yes Highness,” Ignis moans as Prompto fishes his cock out of his underwear and strokes down the shaft with practised motion. Ignis’ eyes roll back, thighs spreading a little wider to accommodate Prompto between them.

Ignis watches, throat dry, as Prompto’s perfect lips unfurl around the leaking head of his cock and suckle. His head goes back, fingers coiling in the blankets under them, as Prompto sinks down taking as much of his shaft as he can fit in his mouth. He’s got the most wonderful, slick-hot, little mouth. Prompto’s tongue....

“ _Ahem,_ ” Noctis reminds, gripping his scruff and squeezing. “You were saying, Ignis?”

“I— _Aaah_ …” Ignis moans as Prompto’s fingers curl around what he can’t fit in his wicked mouth and his head starts to bob idly. “I- _Ah_ \- I’m so sorry I embarrassed you— _aah_ —like that Prompto. You mean the wo— _ooh_ \- world to me and— _oh fuck..._ ”

“Hmm?” Prompto supposes cheekily, mouth popping off his cock. His hand is still stroking, slow and steady.

Ignis tries again. “I love you very— _Aaah_ …”

Ignis’ loses himself again as Prompto’s tongue swipes the leaking slit. He keeps trying to get his bearings but Prompto toys with the dripping slit, licking and sucking and kissing and…

“How do you wanna cum, Ignis?” Noctis supposes. “Down his throat? So he swallows your whole load? Or do you wanna splatter all thick and gross across those cute freckled cheeks?”

Ignis clenches his teeth, trying to focus on something other than the insistent pumping of Prompto’s hand along his shaft. This would be so much easier with a cock ring but Noctis wouldn’t be satisfied with that. He wants Ignis to control himself.

“Highness, please—” Ignis can feel his fingers going numb they’re so white knuckled in the blankets.

“Don’t you dare.” Noctis warns, low and firm. “I will be _very_ upset if you cum in Prompto’s hot mouth.”

Prompto, always loyal, chooses that moment to wrap his lips back around Ignis’ cock and swallow down as much as he can fit. Ignis slides across his tongue, hard and heavy, and Prompto bobs, letting him almost thrust and—

“Fuck, fuck…” Ignis pants. His glasses are getting foggy. “Highness, I can’t—”

“You can and you will.” Noctis informs him curtly.

Prompto sucks, tongue tracing the veins in Ignis’ throbbing shaft and Ignis almost forgets how to breathe for a moment.

“Prom,” Noctis purrs, “I think he’s apologised to you, what do you think?”

“Oh yeah, Highness,” Prompto agrees, tongue swirling around the head. “I think he better apologise to Gladio too.”

“Exactly.” Noctis agrees. “Gladio!”

Gladio lumbers over to the tent and sticking his head in whistles low and smug. “You alright there Iggy?” He smirks.

“Get in here,” Noctis grunts. “Ignis needs to say sorry for his absolutely whorish behaviour earlier.”

“Oh, is that what we’re calling it Highness?” Gladio supposes, entering the tent to sit with them.

“How do you think he should say sorry?” Noctis diverts.

“Well…” Gladio hums. “I’m just a dumb Shield, Highness. You know best. What do you think would appropriately convey this remorse?”

Gladio is fucking traitor for being so into this.

Prompto? Ignis expects Prompto to side with Noctis, but Gladio?

He’ll get Gladio for this.

“I think he should help you get off.” Noctis declares.

“How Highness?” Gladio grins.

“By letting you fuck his tight ass.” Noctis clarifies brazenly.

Ignis moans, trying desperately not to cum while Prompto kisses and palms his shaft.

“Sounds good to me, Highness,” Gladio consents.

“Prom,” Noctis beckons. “Gladio’s turn.”

“Okay,” Prompto chirps, popping off Ignis’ cock and snatching his glasses off his face. Ignis doesn’t see what Prompto does with them but right now it doesn’t matter.

Gladio gets his hands on Ignis’ hips and yanks his pants and boxes off in one, skilful, motion. Gladio tends to like his conquests hard and fast. Ignis has to be convinced to fuck the smaller boys at a moment’s notice but Gladio? He’ll fuck them anywhere, anytime.

Ignis slips on the blankets, slumping onto his back.

Noctis lets him slip and rests on one arm, leaning over Ignis, appraising his kingdom of mischief.

“Should I prep him, Highness?” Gladio asks, palming up Ignis’ already sweaty thighs.

“Only with two fingers,” Noctis declares, “he should be tight when you sink into him.”

Noctis is going to be the death of Ignis. Ignis knows this. Because Noctis is spoilt and _vengeful_.

That said Ignis is starting to think he should flirt with strangers more often if it drives Noctis so insane.

Gladio purrs, manifesting the lube and starts pawing slick circles at Ignis’ hole with his thick fingers. Ignis groans and draws his knees up to arch into Gladio’s touch.

“I don’t think this is fair,” Ignis moans, “Gladio is an incorrigible flirt.”

Gladio repays him by sinking almost his whole finger into Ignis’ body. Ignis strains and Gladio holds his hips down firmly to make him take it because Gladio is a traitor.

“That’s not a very nice way to commence your apology to Gladio.” Noctis drawls, leaning on one arm, the other wrapped around Prompto as the blonde lather’s his neck and jaw with devoted kisses.

Ignis moans, apparently Noctis isn’t switching tangents quite so easily tonight.

“Yeah Iggy,” Gladio grunts, working a second finger into Ignis and thrusting them in short, rough, motions. “You’re supposed to be saying sorry.”

“Ooh…” Ignis lets his eyes roll back. Gladio’s a beast but he knows Ignis can take it. “I’m s-sorry Gladio. I didn’t realise you— _ah_ \- were such an insecure wea--- _Aaahh_ …” Gladio curls his fingers against that spot that makes Ignis see stars.

“Don’t cum.” Noctis reminds, distinctly less dressed now Prompto’s had a few moments to strip them both down and lavish his Prince with attention.

Ignis groans, that’s easier said than done.

“Just two fingers, Highness?” Gladio checks, scissoring them in Ignis.

“Just two.” Noctis nods. “He won’t break. Besides, if he wanted tenderness he shouldn’t have acted like a slut.”

Gladio and Ignis give matching purrs. Noctis always knows what to say to shot straight to their cocks.

Gladio pushes Ignis’ thighs up against his chest and Ignis helps secure them there while Gladio whips his cock out of his jeans. That fucking monstrosity…

Ignis moans hungrily as Gladio lines up with his hole.

Ignis prefers to top, generally speaking, but with his lovers you can’t exactly _lose_ …

“ _Ohh…_ ” Ignis scrunches his eyes shut as Gladio starts to sink into him.

Noctis’ hand slips down, patting his cheek, and when Ignis doesn’t take that hint Noctis tugs his bottom lip down until Ignis unlocks his teeth and starts moaning outright.

“Better,” Noctis tuts, “let me hear it.”

“Oh god…” Ignis strains, stretching to accommodate Gladio’s girth.

“Fuck, you can say that again,” Gladio chuckles breathlessly, sunk into him. “Highness, how hard should—?”

“Fuck his brains out.” Noctis orders unsympathetically.

Ignis barely gets a second to catch his breath before Gladio starts _pounding_ into him. He doesn’t try to withhold his plethora of embarrassing vocalisations. He senses that would only get him in more trouble with his vindictive sovereign. Besides, Ignis can’t do anything else. All he can do is scratch the underside of his own thighs, writhing and moaning, while Gladio fucks him deep and fast and _thick_ …

Ignis doesn’t bother touching his cock. He’s so close as is that if he touches himself he won’t be able to hold back. Likewise he’s not keen to see the consequences of breaking Noctis’ golden rule. He won’t fail his Prince. If Noctis wants him to wait then Ignis will do everything possible to please his darling.

Prompto and Noctis are tangled but Noctis’ eyes are never far from Ignis and Gladio. Noctis has not forgotten his greater plan and, if anything, he seems to be gearing up for a grand finale. Ignis is rightly terrified it’s going to break him.

“H-Highness _please_ —” Ignis moans.

Ignis doesn’t think he can take anymore. He’s only human. He just, oh god, he wants to cum so bad—

“Noct,” he writhes, all protocol forgotten as he breaks into outright pleading. “Noct, please!”

“Well, Highness?” Gladio supposes, hips still moving.

“Off him.” Noctis orders.

“But—” Gladio starts to argue.

“Prompto’s wet and ready and he’s been good. He deserves a hot load.”

Gladio laughs weakly and slips out of Ignis and Ignis—

“No, no, _no_ —” Ignis groans, legs falling back down. “Noct—”

He’s so close.

Gladio and Noctis pass each other. Another night Gladio might smack Noctis’ ass playfully but he doesn’t poke the bear tonight. No tonight Gladio just lets Noctis climb onto Ignis and—

“Oh _fu-uck!_ ” Ignis hisses as Noctis sinks down on his cock.

Noctis’ hands push him down by his collar bones, pinning him on the blankets, and hips bouncing Noctis rides him hard and fast. Noctis is always perfect. Too hot, too tight, too slick. Ignis can’t think or protest. He’s dying.

“You wanna cum inside me, Iggy?” Noctis teases ruthlessly.

“Gods, Noct, _yes_.” Ignis fumbles to claw up his perfect thighs and squeeze his pert ass. “Anything. Please. Fuck. _Noct…_ ”

Noctis rises up on his knees, the head of Ignis’ cock just barely inside him.

“ _Cum._ ”

He orders sinking down the entire length of Ignis’ cock in one slick motion till Ignis is buried to the hilt inside him and howling. Ignis lurches, spasming, letting the slow downward roll of Noctis’ hips drain every drop out of him.

“ _Everything._ ” Noctis demands, working him through every second of his brutal orgasm. “Now,” he grips Ignis’ throat in one hand, stroking his own cock in the other, “what do you say?”

“Thank you, Highness.” Ignis slurs stupidly.

“Ohh…” Noctis cracks, ripping into a moan. All clenching muscles and twitching hips on top of Ignis as he splatters Ignis’ chest with his own cum.

Ignis pants, hands sliding up Noctis’ arms, pulling the Prince down to slump against his chest.

Noctis comes willingly, let’s Ignis card through his hair with his sweaty fingers, and they go slack together.

Totally worth it.


End file.
